Vinho Tinto
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Se Scorpius tivesse escutado-a, entenderia que a arte não passa de uma sombra da perfeição real. Se tivesse escutado-a não a teria perdido. UA


**Vinho Tinto**

**

* * *

  
**

A noite caia delicada sob as luzes do parque de diversões montado em um beco qualquer, na esquina de duas ruas que ele jamais seria capaz de lembrar o nome. Felizmente, ou talvez não, ele sempre se lembraria do nome dela.

Sempre se lembraria daquele dia em que a viu, banhada pelas luzes vermelhas, verdes, azuis e amarelas do parque de diversões. Suas sardas expostas naquela luz artificial, seu rosto salpicado de um tom de vinho que ele jamais poderia esquecer.

Scorpius a viu rodopiar pelo carrossel de forma angelical, seguiu-a com o olhar maravilhado. Ela caminhou cavalo por cavalo, fazendo com que a pequena linha entre sanidade e loucura fosse rompida dentro da mente do garoto.

Ele não soube de onde veio o impulso de atravessar todo parque até chegar a porta do carrossel. As luzes cegando seus olhos claros, se fazendo de holofotes para a estrela daquele show. Scorpius estendeu a mão para que a ruiva das sardas pudesse descer o enorme degrau até o chão. Tudo parecia mais bonito, mais claro, mais vinho.

_Lily, _ela disse. _Lily, Lily, Lily_. Ele rodopiou uma, duas, três vezes dentro da própria mente, mergulhado no êxtase do som daquele nome. Uma nuvem de algodão doce vinho envolveu-o, adocicou seus lábios e grudou em sua pele.

Quando abriu os olhos o pequeno algodão doce era apenas um palito de churrasco caído no chão, as lembranças em tons de vinho agora se coloriam automaticamente de preto e branco; o largo sorriso - incomum no rosto de um Malfoy como Scorpius era - havia desaparecido, assim como sua doce Lily.

E os próximos dias rodopiavam em voltas completas, como um grande carrossel manchado de vinho. Scorpius caminhava perdido até encontrar o mesmo beco, entre as mesmas ruas e com a mesma ruiva. Ele nunca percebeu que aquelas voltas formariam um grande coração colorido a mão em dois tons de vinho; Scorpius não percebeu que estava se apaixonando por alguém que ele sabia apenas o nome e o gosto dos lábios.

Semanas se passaram e o mundo em preto e branco se tornou tão quente. Tão viciante e cor de vinho. Antes que pudesse se dar conta Scorpius havia comprado uma grande tela branca e sua palheta se encheu de todos os tons de vermelho que podiam existir. Ele correu os olhos desde o vermelho sangue até o vinho tinto. Nada ali parecia tão vivo quanto a ruiva de 17 anos sentada numa cadeira a sua frente.

Lily sorria, sempre serena e viva, para ele. Mais do que um alargar de lábios, ela sorria com os olhos e com o coração. Scorpius jamais conhecera pessoa mais magnífica do que ela; mais surreal do que sua amada.

O quadro de Lily foi apelidado de sem nome. Sua produção era constantemente interrompida por um beijo com sabor de algodão doce. Scorpius caprichava em cada mero detalhe, pintou cada sarda da ruiva com se fossem tudo para ele. O segredo é que o tudo era Lily.

Os dias ficavam cada vez mais vinho, Lily ficava cada vez mais linda; mais presente, mais dele. Ele não tinha pressa em terminar o quadro, buscava apenas a perfeição da ruiva. A mistura dos tons de vermelho cabia exatamente em Lily; era a junção exata da perfeita cor de seus cabelos, suas sardas e seu sorriso. A cor mais quente de todas; a cor do amor.

Faltavam apenas alguns poucos detalhes para terminar o quadro quando a tinta começou a faltar. Scorpius achava que não havia tons o suficiente que pudessem transmitir o que era Lily; quem ela era. Depois da tinta, ele sentiu falta dos beijinhos calorosos e vermelhos, do gosto de algodão doce misturado com um vinho forte, do cheiro adocicado de uva que exalava dela.

Por fim, abriu os olhos para o mundo, e se encontrou sozinho. Scorpius correu em círculos mais uma vez; tentou refazer os passos do carrossel, sabia que a encontraria parada diante daquelas luzes neon. Ele não se lembrava do nome da rua e nem mesmo conseguia se lembrar o nome do parque. Scorpius sentiu a solidão dominá-lo enquanto as tintas vermelhas viravam pretas diante de seus olhos. Ele a tinha num minuto; e no outro já a havia deixado escapar por entre os dedos. Ouvia de longe o barulho de seu sorriso se abrindo, mas estava cansado de olhar para trás e ver apenas o quadro inacabado.

Scorpius nunca entendeu que perdeu Lily tentando copiar sua perfeição para um pedaço de tela. Ele nunca percebeu que a única e verdadeira perfeição seria Lily e quanto mais o quadro se aproximasse disso – quanto mais a sombra tentasse ser perfeita – mais ela desapareceria. Scorpius nunca entendeu porque ela desapareceu e deixou para trás apenas um quadro inacabado e imperfeito.

Se ele tivesse ouvido-a, uma única vez que fosse, teria entendido que a arte jamais pode se aproximar do que é a verdadeira perfeição. Lily agora era apenas a sombra de um quadro em preto e branco.

* * *

Escrita pro II Chall Scorpius/Lily do 6V com a linha _"The true work of art is but a shadow of the divine perfection." _e o item_ Vinho._

Obrigada a Moony linda por ter betado essa fic. Gostei dela por demais (L) =**

Review-me


End file.
